Don't Leave Me
by carlotta1924
Summary: Oliver goes on a business trip for a couple of days without his IT girl/executive assistant. Who comes in to take his place at QC? How will Felicity take it?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Arrow isn't mine.**_

* * *

"Oliver, you don't mean that."

Oliver stopped in the act of putting papers in his briefcase and turned to Felicity. "Unfortunately, yes. And if I really didn't need to go out of town for a couple of days, I won't. But Knight Enterprises has specifically asked for me and mom to meet with them." He smiled at her apologetically and resumed what he was doing.

"But I am your executive assistant! Well, at least during the day. You can't well go on a business trip without your trusty assistant." Felicity looked at him pleadingly.

"Aha, so now you're all comfy being my executive assistant, Miss Smoak? While you have done a passable job of it, a lot still has to be said about your coffee making skills. The one and only cup of coffee you brought me tasted like last week's used socks."

"That's because I used your socks from the island to filter the beans!" Felicity retorted before she could filter the words. She shook her head as Oliver simply stared at her with amusement in his eyes. "Three... two... one. That's besides the point, Oliver. You've got the Arrow thing going on every night ever since you came back. Think of the people who are gonna get killed because you're not here. Think of the people who would like nothing more than to take innocent lives. Oliver, think of the city!"

"Three-fourths of the team is right here, Felicity," Oliver replied calmly. "I believe that Roy is more than capable already of handling his own while hunting down criminals in the streets, thanks to our training. And yet, Red Arrow can't possibly function very well without you and Diggle much like the Green Arrow can't. You know what that means."

Felicity couldn't believe her ears. Oliver Queen, the unknown hero of Starling City, is acting very much like the CEO of Queen Consolidated right now. He can be really immovable when the need arose. How unfortunate that this is one of those times. She tried once more to convince him to stay or at least take her with him.

"So while you're gone, who will be in charge of running this company? Something might happen and you come home to a crumbled empire. I am just a humble IT girl with undoubtedly exceptional computer skills but FYI, I can't run a company. Ruin a company, yes I can, but not run one."

By this time, Oliver didn't suppress his smile anymore. "You seem to be forgetting that there's another half of who runs Queen Consolidated now, as much as I hate to admit it."

It was almost comical to see Felicity's eyes gradually widen and mouth drop open in shock as the weight of Oliver's words began to register.

"No! Oliver, you can't leave me alone with Isabel Rochev!"

* * *

**too short, no? next chapter is on its way very soon. thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Arrow? Not mine. _**

_**a/n: thanks so much for the reviews, favourites and follows. second chapter is up, reviews are much appreciated ^_^**_

* * *

_"No! Oliver, you can't leave me alone with Isabel Rochev!" _

Felicity clutched at Oliver's suit jacket and launched on yet another campaign of convincing. "Don't you realise what you are about to do to me? Don't get any ideas, you know what I mean. That woman hates me! She thinks I'm a lowly techie girl who suddenly got promoted to be your assistant through diabolical means! She'll eat me alive, Oliver Queen. I don't think I can function very well if she's right here sitting in your very chair, and she's just staring at me, like... like she's going to slice and dice me and-"

"That's not going to happen." Oliver said as soon as he could get a word in edgewise. He gently pried Felicity's clutching fingers from his jacket and slowly held her hands down to her sides. "And don't forget that Diggle will be here as well. He can be your black driver while I'm away." He nodded at Diggle, who has remained silent all throughout the exchange with Felicity. Diggle nodded back, still choosing to keep his mouth shut but a grin played on the corners of his lips.

Trying her best to ignore the fuzzy feeling that she was getting as Oliver held her hands, Felicity chose this moment to whirl at Diggle. "John! Are you just going to stand there and let Oliver leave us and drop Isabel right on our laps? It's bad enough that he'll be away, but Isabel..." she shuddered.

With the agitated state Felicity was in, Diggle chose his words carefully. "I have your back, Felicity. You have to remember that. An iron lady like Isabel won't stand a chance against this former Army Ranger." He flexed his biceps for emphasis, even if they were hidden underneath his coat sleeves.

Short and sweet. Felicity didn't answer, but her face told volumes that she was somehow comforted by the knowledge that she'll have an ally with her. An ally who perhaps would help her tie Isabel up in chains and throw her into the river?

Oliver turned back to Felicity. "Felicity. To be honest, I myself have concerns about you two being in one place. But she is the only other one we know who also wants to get Queen Consolidated flying again. All I ask of you is to hang in there and stay strong. Don't let her bossiness..."

"Understatement of the century," Felicity muttered under her breath.

"...get to you. Just do as she asks and everyone will be fine." Oliver finished.

"Easier said than done, Mr. Queen."

"I'll only be gone for two days. What could possibly happen?"

"Oh, Oliver. I hope for your sake that those won't be your famous last words!"

* * *

The next day dawned bright, but for Felicity it might as well be gloomy for all it was worth. In a few hours she would be dragging her feet into Queen Consolidated. She felt very much like a convict about to make her final walk on earth. She burrowed under her covers. Drat. She'd rather take on the villains of Starling City than spend one freaking day with that witch.

After what seemed like hours, which was really just fifteen minutes, Felicity finally stumbled out of bed and took her sweet time in getting ready for work. She recalled the last couple of hours she spent with Oliver the previous day as she slowly chewed on her toast. Oliver treated her to dinner at Big Belly Burger in the hopes that she would soften somehow.

_Felicity, I'm sorry for dropping a bomb on you, but I really appreciate you doing this for me. _

_Appreciate, my ass. I've thought on how you can make this whole thing better._

_Okay, how?_

_You better let me go with you and John on your missions. _

_Oh come on, Felicity. You know I can't do that. I can't risk you getting hurt again. Ever. _

Despite the negative emotions warring inside her, Felicity's heart skipped a beat at this. But she didn't allow it to sway her.

_Aww, thank you so much for your concern, but I don't think you're that concerned for me when you decided to up and leave me with Isabel. _

_This is for the good of the business, Felicity. And for our team as well. Surely you can think of something else that we could work on? _

_Oliver, that's my one and only condition and if you don't accept it, rest assured that when you come back, you won't have a Girl Friday, much more an IT whiz to help you with... stuff._

_Felicity..._

_Take it or leave it, Queen. _

They reached a compromise in which Felicity promised that she would only go out on one case a week, provided that she really feels that she has to be in on it and is not going out just to spite him. She _is_ a nice person, after all. Felicity smiled as she remembered Oliver's shoulders slump in resignation. Her smile faded however when her eyes landed on the microwave clock. It read: 7:00 AM. She needed at least an hour to get ready, and here she was in the dining room, still in her sleepwear eating breakfast and daydreaming. She then rushed to prepare but not without carefully choosing what to wear.

Diggle was already waiting for her with Oliver's car when she came out of her building. He made a show of tilting his head to one side and looked at her quizzically. "Who are you and what have you done to Felicity Smoak?"

In a very un-Felicitylike manner, Felicity ditched her bright outfits for a black power pantsuit accentuated with a heavy gold necklace. She let her hair cascade down in soft curls, and she wore contacts instead of glasses. Make-up? Perfect as ever. Her feet are enclosed in a pair of three-inch, blood red pointy heels which she always reserved for special occasions. She didn't like pointy things as a rule, but today she might need them as a weapon. Hah. Power was power and two can play that game. She promised herself that no matter what happens on the next two days, she will not cower and bow down before Isabel Rochev. Starting with her wardrobe.

Felicity smiled sweetly at Diggle and said, "Save it, John. We are in a war here." She slid in the passenger seat and shut the door.

Diggle wisely said nothing and drove on to Queen Consolidated.

Once inside the building, Felicity and Diggle quickly went up to the office. Felicity held her head high in spite of the fact that her stomach was flip-flopping and her feet felt like lead weights as she walked down the hall. Diggle gave her shoulder a squeeze as an encouragement, and she smiled in thanks. But before Felicity could even lay a hand on the door handle, an icy voice sent chills down her spine that she quickly squelched by steeling her back.

"Felicia. You're late."

Felicity rolled her eyes. _Here we go. Day one. _

* * *

**thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: As ever, I don't own Arrow. Not even a toy one._**

**_a/n: Many thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows! Got so many evil schemes for our IT girl and the witch that I don't know where to start. Heheh. Anyway, hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

_Here we go. Day one. _

"You seem to be forgetting one little important detail about your job description here. Promptness is crucial in business, and here you are, two minutes late. While you may enjoy the... _benefits_ of being Mr. Queen's assistant, the esteemed CEO is not here right now to protect you. I am here to handle the company's reins in his absence, so you have to do what I tell you that would be of advantage to Queen Consolidated. Is that understood?"

Felicity smiled apologetically. "Yes, Miss Rochev. I'll remember that. And I'm sorry, I won't be late next time. Do you need anything done?"

Isabel was apparently oblivious to the fake meekness in Felicity's voice because she absently answered, "Yes. Run down to Starbucks and get me a venti chai latte. I want it to be here in fifteen minutes, tops. Not a second more."

"Yes, madam." Felicity turned towards the door.

"Oh hey, Felicia?"

Felicity gritted her teeth. _It's _Felicity_, you witch!_ "Yes?"

"That's such a plain outfit. Mr. Queen doesn't pay you _well enough _for short skirts?"

"Mr. Queen pays _well_ _enough_," Felicity mimicked Isabel's insinuating voice. "Don't you know? I'm going to a funeral later."

"Whose?"

"Yours."

_Round 1: Felicity - 2, Isabel - 0_

* * *

By noon of that first day with Isabel Rochev, Felicity just had to hide out in the bathroom. She kicked off her heels, sat on a toilet and covered her face with her hands. Acting nice is so hard even if she was trying for Oliver. All she got were sore feet and frazzled nerves. And the day was only halfway over! Felicity felt like four centuries have already passed instead of four hours. Ahh, the first four hours...

The first four hours of the workday consisted of Felicity making several trips to Starbucks for Isabel. Latte's gone cold, latte spilled on the desk (and _would_ Felicia call the cleaners at once?), she wanted a different blend, she wanted it in _another_ size, not _this_ one, blah, blah, blah...

Add to that the elevators broke down and Isabel made her take the 18 flights of stairs down to the IT department to deliver a memo because it was _urgent and it cannot wait a minute more_. _And oh, would she still like to have her desk by tomorrow? _Needless to say, Felicity's knees were shaking by the time she got to the IT department. Good thing the elevators were running again by the time she had to go back up. Rochev should thank her lucky stars as she just narrowly missed having a red spiky heel embedded in her spine.

_Round 2: Isabel - 6, Felicity - 2_

It was a miracle Felicity was able to do any real work at all.

She was looking forward to having lunch with Diggle when Isabel dumped a stack of papers for her to sort through _and_ arrange by date. Papers that dated from the time Oliver disappeared. Felicity stared at the other woman in disbelief. _Honestly, woman?! How did you even get your filthy little hands on these? Documents from five years ago should already be archived. _

Felicity cleared her throat and spoke up, sarcasm dripping from every word. "Miss Rochev. I'm certain that such a woman of your upbringing, education and culture would very well understand a lot about human needs. Needs, which include the basic right to food. Now I'm not sure if you're really human, but _this_ human needs to have her hunger satisfied! For food! Move out of my way or you'll land in the poorhouse so fast before you can even say 'Felicia'." She made a move to go around Isabel, but that darn witch just blocked her path, with eyes narrowed.

The two women engaged in a stare down match, Felicity having the advantage of being three inches taller. It lasted for a good five minutes that each could practically hear each other's heartbeats. Finally Isabel gave up and looked away with a huff. Then with a final withering glare at Felicity, Isabel left the office and Felicity collapsed at her desk.

_Round 3: Felicity - 4, Isabel - 6_

* * *

"Felicity, you in there?" Diggle knocked on the ladies' bathroom.

Felicity moved at the sound of Diggle's voice and unlocked the door, trying to muster up a bright smile for him. "Hi. Are you ready for lunch?"

Diggle thought her smile was just a little too bright and didn't quite reach her eyes. He hooked an arm on her shoulders and led her back to the hall. "Yeah. Chinese sound good? Seems like you're in great need for comfort food."

"Oh yes I definitely am." Felicity threw her arms around Diggle. "You, my friend, are a breath of fresh air. Let's go to Ling Chin's and attack several rounds of kung pao chicken."

"Lead the way then. Your meal is on me."

Lunch with Dig proved to be a much-needed respite in Felicity's day. The man has such a sympathetic ear that she was able to unload her troubles to him in between bites of spicy chicken. He even made her laugh by suggesting some ridiculous and even devious tricks that she could use on Isabel.

"Remember," Diggle said, "You aren't an IT whiz for nothing."

Felicity grinned wickedly at Diggle. "I know."

Back in the office, she was humming as she typed up the nth document for Isabel. In between typing documents, however, she was "searching" through the records of Hollyhock Prep School in her tablet. Her hands were actually starting to cramp due to the numerous documents she already typed but what she found out in those school records was enough to relieve the cramped feeling. She filed it away in her mind for future use.

Just then her humming was interrupted by an unwelcome voice. Isabel.

"Felicia."

Felicity ignored her.

"Felicia. Come here."

_No dice, lady._

"Felicia! Are you deaf? I told you to come here right this instant!"

Felicity glared at Isabel through the glass wall. _Mom, is that you?_ "Are you illiterate? You must be, because you always get my name wrong." She gestured to the name plate on her desk for emphasis.

"Felicia, Felicity, whatever. I could even call you Fidelia if I want to."

"It's. Felicity."

"Fidelia."

"Good-bye, Miss Rochev. You just lost an assistant who's not really yours for even a minute." Felicity gathered her things and made a beeline for the door. _I'm sorry, Oliver._ She had already punched the down button for the elevator when...

"Felicity!"

_Round 4: Felicity - 6, Isabel - 6_

* * *

"You what?!" Roy choked on his pizza.

The remaining three-fourths of Team Arrow was shooting the breeze at the lair that night. It had been a pretty quiet night in Starling City, and for that Felicity was thankful. Battling with Isabel Rochev left her physically and emotionally drained. So after the guys' patrol, they ordered in pizza and then Felicity and Dig entertained Roy with Isabel horror stories.

"Yes Roy, I tripped that horrible woman up just as she was about to exit the building. I'm not sorry that the back of her dress tore from the hem up to the waist!"

"How?"

"A well-placed marble in the carpeting works wonders. Anyone walking fast wearing ridiculously high heels would fall victim to it. Literally." Felicity said, stifling a yawn.

Roy howled with laughter. "Man, I wish I could have seen that!"

"I wish you've had. It was hilarious!"

"Well, it was hilarious until Isabel grabbed Felicity and snarled into her face. Get her a new dress, size zero, pronto." Diggle offered.

"So did you do it, Felicity?" Roy asked.

"Nah. John here was my knight in shining armor. He himself got into Isabel's face and told her to skedaddle. He did give her his coat, though. Before telling her to give it back to him tomorrow morning dry cleaned. What a gentleman, our John Diggle is." Felicity beamed at Diggle. Then she yawned again, signaling the end of the mini party.

Diggle drove Felicity back to her apartment. Felicity was so exhausted that she barely managed to drop her bags on the floor before finally collapsing face first on her bed still fully clothed. She remained that way for several hours until the alarm clock woke her up. Felicity opened one eye and looked at the clock. 6:00 AM.

Day two. Howdy-doo.

* * *

_**I actually had some trouble giving them the points. After a long deliberation with myself, I came up with this point system:**_

_**Snark: 2 pts.**_

_**Everything else: 1 pt.**_

_**Lol.**_

_**Thanks for reading, y'all. Next chapter coming up within this week. :)**_


End file.
